Sudden Love Part 2
by PriceFieldMan
Summary: the morning after


This story won't have relations to the game. The Morning After

Sudden Love part 2

Chloe and Max were getting dressed as fast as they could, Max wanted to get out of there as fast she could to save her reputation, Chloe didn't have a damn clue why she was hurrying up, other than she saw max do it. Before they opened the door they heard things like "and send", "I can't believe it", and "tell everyone". Chloe opened the door, holding Max's hand as she walked confidently to the exit. "Mind keeping down your late night orgasms Max, people want to sleep you know" Victoria said as her goons started to laugh hysterically Max tried to ignore it as Chloe gave them the finger as they walked past the board in her dorm they saw a printed picture of Max and Chloe Snuggling with the description in bold letters "LESBOS". _God Damn Blackwell kids always have to try and put other people down_ , Thought Chloe "Let's head to the two whales" said Max Chloe rolled her eyes and said "fine" As they walked out the dorm everyone looked at them weird not disgusted just not right, Justin looked disappointed, then Max thought, _what about warren what does he think._

Chloe and Max got into the truck and started driving. "The fuck am I going to do now" Max said "What do you mean" Chloe said

"About my reputation I am so going to bullied" Max answered "Hey babe it's fine you shouldn't give a shit about no punk ass bully, I'm here for you" Chloe added _Babe, since when am I babe did the lingo get changed_ _?_ _Max thought._

"We're here" Chloe said as they pulled in to the parking lot of the diner. They went inside to notice that Joyce was giving them a weird look also. They sat down and Joyce came over to them with the same look but instead of ordering their food she sat down and said "please tell me those pictures are fake"

"What pictures" Chloe asked Joyce said dominantly "Don't play dumb with me girl, the pictures of you and max in bed" Max felt crippled Joyce knew, fucking great. Chloe confidently said "yes there real, do you have a problem with it" Joyce said "I…i don't know it's best if you girls leave" "Fine if you can't like me being happy then I will leave" Chloe said Chloe took max by the hand and walked towards the door but not before looking at her mom (Joyce) and kissed max. Max not being ready as Chloe plunged her tongue into Max's mouth, max involuntarily moaned. Maxes tongue found Chloe's and they danced with each other as Chloe pulled Max in closer and shriveled her hand through Max's hair and Max did the same, then they both started getting hit by Joyce with a newspaper and forced them outside as Chloe laughed as they go into the truck. "Wow Chloe that was unexpected, I almost forgot we were in public" Max said Chloe smiled and said "wasn't that hella fucking awesome" "Why are you In such a good mood" Max asked Chloe put her hand on max's thigh and said "you know why" and suddenly pulled over "Max when you get done with school come my house I have a big surprise for you" "Okkaayyy" and laughed with impatentice and said " take me the fuck to school now" Chloe put the pedal to the medal and said "don't make me wait too long" as they got to the school. They had a short kiss then max got out and went to the first class of the day Science. Nobody sat by her or looked at her they just acted to be paying attention even the slackers

Then at the end of the class she ran into Warren who just looked sad and disappointed and any sad feeling under the sun she tried to say "hi" but warren ran before she could get anything out In fact everybody else acted like that followed by one of Victoria's taught like "looks like being a lesbo really SUCKS" and other stupid taunts, jokes, and irritations. So after School Max ran out on the lot and Warren came to her said "Max don't talk to me please I really don't want to talk to you" Max was still really excited and took the bus to Chloe's place and when she got there silence, she went into Chloe's room and saw a topless Chloe dancing seductively on her bed and when Max got over there Chloe pulled her on the bed and took off Max's shirt and bra she was topless too now. "Max are you ready" Chloe said Max answered "ready for what"

"The night of your life" Chloe kissed Max hard and seductively, Max responded by groping Chloe's Breasts, and Chloe wasn't ready for that and moaned they broke the kiss and Chloe said "trying to outdo me huh" Chloe bit on Max's bottom lip and forced open her mouth where Chloe put her tongue into Maxes mouth and Max forced back and put her tongue in Chloe's max. The next 10 minutes were nothing but heavy breathing, French kissing, and muffled moans, Chloe's hands got a little explores and started to take off Max's pants, Max saw it as a moment of vunerableness and took Chloe's pants off to find that she went commando, so Chloe made Max naked too and started to slowly put two fingers (middle and index) In max's entrance. Max wasn't ready and jumped from the excitement, Chloe broke the kiss and said "don't orgasm just yet" and slow yet surely put one more finger in and went faster and faster, Max couldn't help herself she moaned every second of it then Chloe stopped got up and sat on Max's face entrance wide open Max knew what to do and started licking and sucking, Chloe Moaned and said "fuuuCK… God JEASus this... is amazING" Chloe bent down and licked max too until the both of them kept moaning and squirming around, eventually they both came right in each other's faces and screamed simutanisoly "FUUUCK". They laid down for a few moments only to hear "Chloe I heard that you and max are in a shit ton of trouble" Chloe added to max "It's my fucking mom" TO BE CONTINUED _ I hope you enjoy a longer story I felt last one was to short and I want it to be longer every time (that's what she said)


End file.
